


Love Drunk

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunk Lance, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Don't drink kids.Adults, don't drive while drinking - be responsible.





	Love Drunk

Lance stumbles on his own feet and giggles, Keith shushing him grumpily and Lance pathetically imitates him. The only thing Keith can do is roll his eyes and grunt in exasperation.

Drunken Lance was a menace, a total clumsy disaster ready to wreak havoc wherever he went. His voice was too loud, his mind completely out of what’s considered socially accepted and he occasionally displayed his affections in a rather awkward way.

Well, awkward for Keith anyway who had to endure a completely inebriated Lance from Shiro and Adam’s apartment to their car, Lance’s ramblings echoing through the streets and Keith supporting his most his weight.

"Hey, Keef,” Lance hiccups, the movement startling Keith who almost lets Lance down face first. He manages to hold onto Lance who hiccups again before continuing, slurring his words a little and barely making sense. Thankfully Keith has learnt Lance’s drunken language to understand most of he’s saying, even when Spanish is in the mix. “Do you know _*hic*_ how much I love _*hic*_ you?”

“Yes Lance,” Keith replies taking a deep, tolerant breath as he adjusts Lance’s arm over his shoulder, shifting the weight so it’d be easy for him to continue walking while Lance simply staggered. “You love me to the moon and back and to Pluto and beyond.”

“Damn right, I do,” Lance declares with a stupidly wide grin that, against Keith’s better judgment, tugs at his lips.

“You’re impossible,” Keith comments amusedly shaking his head. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

"Hum… _home,”_ Lance says tilting his head back and then letting it fall to the side, resting it on Keith’s shoulders as both of them wobble towards the car.

Lance then starts singing in Spanish, his voice too loud and definitely out of tune.

“Shush Lance,” Keith warns him, horrified of disturbing the neighbourhood further with Lance’s intoxicated state. When he spotted their car, he almost sighed in relief.

But Lance kept singing, not caring about his commotion or whether or not he was carrying the tune or saying the right lyrics. He gestured his free hand around, closing his fist and bringing it to his chest as his voice came out in a mumble of incoherent Spanish words.

They reached the car and Keith tried to find the keys in his pocket, clumsily picking them up with one hand while the other secured Lance by the waist at his side, his head rolling against his shoulder.

“Damn it,” Keith cursed as the keys tangled, their rattle as loud as Lance’s voice at his ear. The song was familiar, possibly one of Lance’s favourites that he had played over and over again on the car.

Finally he manages to open the passenger’s door. He studies how he’ll get Lance inside the car without throwing him in when he tackles him, almost making them tumble down.

“Lance!” Keith yelps in both surprise and annoyance.

But Lance only wraps his arms around Keith, humming the song at his ear, this time low enough for Keith only. He tucks his nose under Keith’s jaw and then he’s swaying them to his own song, a drunken back and forth on the spot that is more violent than gentle but soothes Keith’s previous annoyance.

 _"Sin el latido de tu corazón,”_ Lance sings, his drunkenness apparently gone for this time he managed to speak with intent, no hiccups interrupting him and no slurred voice. Just a crystal clear whisper that sends Keith’s heart racing as he places his hands on the small of Lance’s backs, secures him tightly to him and brings him closer. _“El mundo es más frío; nada tendría sentido, sí nunca te hubiera conocido.”_

Keith feels the lyrics thunder through him. For some unknown reason they resonate deeply within him, make his skin goosebump and his heart fill with affection. They Lance sings it, the way he holds him and whispers those last lines to him, they mean something Keith can only feel twisting his insides.

Lance pulls away and gives him a goofy smile, all teeth and warmth and Keith shakes his head in disbelief, cheeks burning at his ridiculous and drunken boyfriend who can still steal his heart even when he’s not trying.

“Alright, no more singing. In you go,” Keith says waking up to the cold reality of their dire situation and manoeuvring Lance’s body into the passenger’s seat, the effort of tucking those long legs in taking more of him than he had anticipated.

When the deed was done, he fastened Lance’s seatbelt, Lance doing nothing more than giggling whenever Keith touched him – _it tickles,_ he said – and still singing, this time a completely unknown language Keith was sure was made-up on the spot because Lance didn’t know the lyrics.  

"Hey Keef,” Lance calls before Keith can step out of the car, still half in, half out. He looks at those glazed blue eyes and pathetic grin and once again feels that gentle tug in his heart, the one that only Lance can pull. “Love you to the moon and back and to Pluto and beyond.”

Keith wipes a strand of hair from his eyes and cups his cheeks fondly, a swell of love bursting for that Cuban boy who even drunk could be stupidly romantic.

“Love you to the moon and back and to the infinite infinity,” he returns honestly.

Lance beams happily at the words and leans his head against the headrest, closing his eyes and before Keith can even count to five, he’s fast asleep.

Keith observes him for a moment, thumb caressing his cheek affectionately and kisses his forehead gently before getting into the cool night and to his seat, finally taking them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
